


Casual War

by EmberAutumns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Casual Loki, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hoodies, Mischief, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short One Shot, Stubborn Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberAutumns/pseuds/EmberAutumns
Summary: Stephanie is tired of watching Loki run around in his formal, light clothing in the middle of winter. It's zero degrees out Loki, I don't care if you're a frost giant, just wear the damn hoodie!





	Casual War

“I told you, I’m not wearing that mortal garment!” Loki growled with his arms crossed. His glare never seemed to intimidate her into backing down, but he could hardly stop trying now. It would completely ruin his image, and Stark was starting to go mad with paranoia over his peaceful visits, trying to figure out what he was doing. It was far too amusing watching him scramble for answers.

“Loki I swear, it’s freezing outside! You’re going to catch hypothermia and then I’m going to have to deal with Thor and funeral plans. That’s way to much work just because you refused to wear a damn hoodie. I even got it in green!” Stephanie, although she insisted he call her Steph, much to his chagrin, held out the hoodie in question and all but forced it into his hands. It was indeed a dark green, and incredibly soft from what he’d felt, but it was also plain and lacking in elegance. He’d hardly cut an intimidating figure if he went around looking like a hobo.

“In case you have forgotten, I am in fact a frost giant. My kind lives in temperatures far below anything you mortals can handle, I hardly need a “hoodie” to battle away the chill of this miserable realm.” He spat the word hoodie with as much disdain as he could muster, and attempted to force the clothing back at Steph, who danced backwards and out of his reach with a grin.

This called for desperate measures then.

“LOKI WHAT THE HELL?” Steph lunged forward just as the fire alarm went off, setting off the sprinklers in their futile attempt to put out Loki’s effortless flame. The hoodie was beyond repair within moments and her apartment was soaked, while Loki smugly watched, dry, from under the safety of his force field.

This meant _war._

* * *

 

Loki scowled at his closet, Steph was getting increasingly stubborn and bold in her attempts to make him wear one of the stupid hoodies. The majority of his clothes had already gone missing or had been damaged in her pranks, but now the remainder had been dyed _pink._

If he hadn’t been magically capable of creating more, that might have been a difficult choice.

He probably would have gone for the pink. He could not let her win.

* * *

 

“You’re saying that unless I wear your idiotic midgardian clothes, I am forbidden from eating?” He should have expected this, Steph’s cooking was his most obvious weakness. Cooking with magic took more energy than it was worth, and he wasn’t nearly as skilled at cooking by hand as the midgardian. He’d had servants for that after all.

“No, just from eating anything I’ve cooked. This table is officially a hoodies only zone.” Steph looked up at him through her eyelashes, the way she always did when she was gloating, and to make matters worse _Thor_ was there. He was even wearing a red hoodie with a drawing of himself on it, looking about as happy as a pile of puppies.

“And I assume Thor is here to stop me if I try to force my way to the table?” It wasn’t like she could stop him after all, and it was french toast. Thor was unaware of how much he’d come to enjoy the rather sweet breakfast, but Steph was more than aware that it was his favorite. Damn her.

“Nope! Eating would mean admitting you can’t cook, and your pride won’t let you do that. Thor’s just here to show you that Asgardians can look fantastic in hoodies.” Steph blatantly ogled Thor from across the table while Loki grit his teeth and inwardly groaned.

Damn it, she was right. It would be a blow to his pride to admit his own cooking sucked even if it was true, and he had no doubt she was keeping track of everything just in case he tried to steal something with magic. Thor was just a low blow, playing on his insecurities and he _knew it._

And damn it, it was working.

* * *

 

Loki was certain Steph had tried to dye his hair before, but it hadn’t been this hard to fix had it? He was pretty sure it had vanished with a snap of his fingers. A sinking feeling in his chest pointed out that Steph had been too clever for her own good in the past, but no it’d be impossible for her to have blocked his magic.

 

Not as impossible as he’d like to believe.

“There has to be _something._ I can not be seen like this.” Loki muttered into the mirror. His hair wasn’t the simple bright red it had been the last time Steph had dyed it, but instead a bright rainbow sporting every color _but_ green and a rather large amount of sparkles. He wasn’t even sure how or when she’d done it. It was humiliating.

And even Loki had his limits.

* * *

 

“Are you happy now?” Loki stood at the entrance to the kitchen finally, _finally,_ wearing the hoodie. Already his usually perfect posture had begun to slump into the comfort of the clothing. It’s hood was pulled up to cover his hair, carefully hidden in the event that Steph had invited more visitors to watch him suffer. Luckily it hadn’t seemed like she did.

She positively beamed at him when she saw him, and he noted she was cooking french toast again. He leaned back against the wall and sank deep into the comfort surrounding him.

He really shouldn’t have allowed her to know him this well.

* * *

 

“Loki, it’s been a week. That thing needs washed,” She had created a monster, she never should have forced him into wearing that stupid hoodie.

“I can easily clean it with magic, there is no need for your tedious Midgardian cleaning methods. Observe.” He snapped his fingers and a faint glow ran up the hoodie. It didn’t appear obviously cleaner, but it didn’t exactly look dirty in the first place. That wasn’t the point.

“You have six other identical hoodies Loki! What happened to not looking like a hobo!” He’d been wearing it 24/7 since she’d dyed his hair, and frankly Steph was beginning to miss the handsome, formal Loki that had once graced her home.

“The others will not be nearly as warm Steph, isn’t it obvious? And a hobo could never look as elegant as I do, nobody is going to confuse us.” Loki smirked as Steph threw up her hands and walked back into her own room. She may have won the battle, but he was more than capable of winning the war.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short thing I wrote up for my tumblr, [here](https://emberautumns.tumblr.com/). I have other writings up there that I won't be posting here, as well as other stuff so if you're curious check it out!


End file.
